


Ahsoka vs Anakin

by Nooneimportant365



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooneimportant365/pseuds/Nooneimportant365
Summary: A different take on the Musatfar showdown
Kudos: 9





	Ahsoka vs Anakin

On Mustafar

Padme’s ship arrives and Anakin rushes toward her ship; but Padme does not exit. We see Ashoka Tano exit, a look of betrayal and anger and sadness on her face. 

Anakin stops running and stares at his former Palawan, for a moment frightened of what he sees. She walks from the ship towards her former master.

“Ahoska? What are you doing here? Where is padme?” He asks.

“Me? What are you doing here, Anakin?” She demands, crossing her arms.

He ignores her question. “Where is Padme?” There’s a low growl to his voice.

Ahsoka grinds her teeth. She’s seen that darkness in him before. It never scared her until now. “She’s safe. Far away from here and from you.”

“With obi-wan?” He asks darkly walking towards her.

“Yes.” She stands her ground. “I know Anakin, I’ve always known.” She confronts him with his lie. 

His lip curls in a snarl. “And obi-wan?” 

“He knows too.” His eyes grow darker. Flashing yellow. Ahsoka realizes then that her former master has fallen to the Dark Side. She does not back away. “He wants to help you Anakin.”

He walks away from her, moving in a circle around her. “He only wants to stop me. That’s all he’s ever wanted- to hold me back!” 

She moves in a circle around him. “And me? I want to help you too Anakin! Obi-wan told me something I didn’t want to be true. Padme couldn’t believe it. I didn’t believe it. Until now.”

His anger erupts. “What did he tell you?”

Ever like her master, her anger surfaces. “He told me you’ve turned to the dark side! That you killed younglings!” Tears are in her eyes and her voice breaks. “What happened Anakin? That not you! I know you! You wouldn’t do that!”

“You will never understand what it takes to save the one you love!” He shouts.

“That’s why I’m here! Anakin you’re like my family! You’ve taught me all I know! You showed me what it is to be a Jedi! And now? Now you turn your back on us? On me?”

Her words only make him angrier. “You left me! You turned your back on the Jedi!”

She cannot deny his truth. “They turned their back on me! And even when I lost them, I knew you’d still be there for me! So let me help you now Anakin! It’s not too late! Come back to the light!”

His anger grows cold, “ you’re right, I was there for you. I saved you so many times and yet you still left. And now you’re here,” his anger boils over again,” telling me to go back to Jedi when you’re not even one of them!” He ignites his lightsaber. 

“Guess I’m just like you then.” She ignites her blades as well.


End file.
